


She's GONE

by briget_bee



Category: Grey's Anatomy, Station 19
Genre: F/M, SULLYVANDY, Surrera, marina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briget_bee/pseuds/briget_bee
Summary: SHE'S GONE...will she ever be back? If not, does that realityhave the capacity to break a man or woman permanently? 'Feel The pain?'For the love of God-WHY? The pain and heartache is overwhelming...Then ERASE THE STORYLINE...that person is no longer your endgame, notthe perfect person for you, so write another storyline; some of the couplesare better off fighting for their relationship as if their life depended on it;others SHOULD LET GO, and in time seek a different co-author...
Comments: 13
Kudos: 27





	1. NOT 'Randy'...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [legallyblindandrea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/gifts), [KyHasNoLife](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyHasNoLife/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy Herrera has some hard truths for Ryan Tanner

He heard her, kind of...she did not stammer or stutter; WHAT she said is quite clear-his mind was having issues processing her words:  
something about never feeling this way about any other man, and being in love for the first time, and being sorry, and wishing him well  
with Jenna...except Jenna made it really clear that if he 'ran back' to Seattle hoping to get back together with Andy Herrera then Jyran is  
no more.

He argued that if she and Sullivan are broken up then what is to stop the two of them from having a try at an official relationship; all she  
said is that she can't get her Boss out of her mind and that anything that she started with anyone else would be doomed to fail-her heart  
is with another man, and always would be. "I'll take that, if it means being with you," he argued.

"WE both deserve better than that, Ry," she'd said. "You say that you love me now; have always loved me...have I ever said it back? I haven't, and I  
almost wish that I DID-it would certainly make things easier. If we got together, I'd always be waiting and hoping that Sullivan would work  
out a way for us to be together, and to be honest that would eventually happen because the rules are set to change. You should be happy with  
a woman who loves you as intensely as you do her, and...and that woman just isn't me. I'm sorry."

"Your Dad kinda deceived me", he groused angrily. "He said that all I had to do was show up, and...and..."

"That was your first mistake, Ry. That is HIS dream, that you and I would eventually get married and provide him grandchildren. It isn't up to him:  
it's ME and what I WANT. I apologize on his behalf if he mislead you, and I take some blame as well: renewing our hook-ups after breaking up with  
Jack. I have been real messy in my romantic life, Ry, and I was wrong for that. I'm in love with Robert Sullivan, and I-I can't honestly say that I would  
change that even I could. It's something that kinda happened. The way that falling in love always does. Are you gonna be okay?"

He said "What other choice do I have?"


	2. Marina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maya Bishop and Carina DeLuca

Sooo: she's gone, and based on their last conversation, she won't be back:

C: Where the HELL have you BEEN! You mentioned a *run*...did you happen to run to TACOMA!!

M: You might want to lower the *bass* in your voice there, DeLuca!

C: And why would I? HMMM?! I am angry, Maya-I am more than that-I am FURIOUS...and worried sick!

M: You can leave anytime-I don't have to account for my time with you!

C: Well, THANK YOU! You did not make that clear before: THANK YOU SO MUCH, Maya! You are picking a fight with me because...WHAT REASON?  
I did nothing except point out the abuse that I saw...

M:: SHUT UP about that, will you! Just SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT IT!

C: You know, I don't appreciate the way that you are responding to my concerns...I'm gonna leave now...

M: Just one thing before you go: I fucked Jack Gibson about an hour ago, at 19...I would have TEXTED, but...ya know...the DICK was kinda  
EXCEPTIONAL...

The look on Carina DeLuca's face evolved from SHOCKED, to HORRIFIED, to DIS-BELIEVING, to ANGUISHED; when a beautiful woman's  
face 'caves-in on itself', it's quite a terrible sight...Maya watched her coldly for a moment, a sick feeling of satisfaction infusing her  
before she turned away and goes into her bedroom, closing the door.

After awhile the front door closed, softly...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

VM THE NEXT DAY, 214PM

"Hummm; HI; I wanted to apologize for last night...I-I guess I lost it-that's putting it mildly...I don't expect you to call me back after the things  
that I said...just know that I'm sorry, and I love you. 'Bye."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

VM DAY FOUR, 634PM

"Hi, uh, Carina...I was at Grey's earlier; with the Aid Car...Andrew gave me the 'stink eye', which I guess means he knows what happened.  
If I could just have the chance to explain, I would love to do that, please. PLEASE, Carina, PLEASE call me back. If I don't answer it's because I'm  
on a call. OK...'bye..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After hearing the second voicemail Teddy Altman and Amelia Shepherd exchanged glances, then Teddy said "She's SORRY, Carina: she knows she  
fucked up...

Incredulous, Anelia hissed "Thus spake the cuckoldress...wait...is it CUCKOLDRESS or...yeah: cuckoldress..."

"You screw another man ONE TIME while engaged and it's what: a capital crime?!"

"It was TWICE, and you also fucked MY HUSBAND, so should I answer that...I mean REALLY answer that?"

Teddy decided to be quiet.

VM WEEK 2, DAY 12 0336AM

"I went to therapy, my fourth session since that...night...I see a lot of things much more clearly, and I understand why you won't contact me  
although I really wish that you would...CARINA, I'm begging you: PLEASE, PLEASE call me (sob)...my heart is broken...I'M DYING...


End file.
